


Next Time, Just Get a Space Heater

by Rprssd_Wrd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Revenge!Era, Short, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprssd_Wrd/pseuds/Rprssd_Wrd
Summary: Gerard always woke up cold, and he always tried to snuggle up to Frank to warm up, but it always had the opposite effect.





	Next Time, Just Get a Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/gifts), [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> This was short and easy, plus I wanted to write some cute Frerard cuddles since my other fic is gonna have pure angst for a while. 
> 
> Gifting this to BasementVampire and MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance cause I love their stuff.

Gerard woke up with a whine, feeling the cold creeping into his exposed legs and arm, he pulled the covers around him to warm himself up a little, but he was still cold. Slowly slipping out from the pleasurable haze of sleep, he started squirming, trying to get some friction to warm him up. 

When that didn’t work, he snuggled into his boyfriend’s side, hoping to get a little warm, instead, he felt only ice-cold skin which snapped him wide-awake with a shriek, jumping to the other side of the bed. 

Frank lifted his head and let out a sleepy chuckle, shifting to his left so he could face Gerard, who was shivering slightly and pouting. He extended an arm out to him and made grabby hands, eventually getting Gerard to move over to him and, this time more prepared for the undead cold of his boyfriend’s skin, snuggled up against him, he shivered but didn’t make any complaints. 

Frank wrapped him tightly in the covers and then rubbed his hands over them until Gerard stopped shivering and made a content noise, relaxing completely against Frank, slipping back into a sleepy state. 

“Why do you always have to be so cold, Frankie?” 

“There’s nothing I can do about it Gee, it’s just how things are.”

“Hmm, whoever came up with that rule is stupid,” Gerard muttered, his eyes slipping shut as he surrendered to sleep. 

“Yep, you really should have thought about that before dating a vampire,” Frank joked; after a few minutes passing by without a response, he let out a sleepy sigh and snuggled up to his boyfriend, going back to sleep.


End file.
